The American Take on Severus Snape
by Mrs.Snape467
Summary: Draco Malfoy has an American cousin who is going to school at Hogwarts now? She idolizes Professor Snape? Most bizarre of all, she's afraid of ghosts? Read to find out. First fic, no flames please.
1. Intro

_Hi all! This is my first story, and I will appreciate constructive criticism, but flames are_ _ **NOT**_ _welcome, and will_ _ **NOT**_ _be tolerated. I will try to update for you, but no promises._

* * *

 **The American Take on Severus Snape**

Severus Snape. That name has been going through my head ever since my international porteky landed one week ago.

Let me explain.

See, I'm an American Witch. I…. think that I would be in…. fourth year?... at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I just moved here a week ago.

I am going to school with the intention of becoming a Potions Mistress, and ever since I learned that the FAMOUS SEVERUS SNAPE taught potions at my new school, I have never been so exited for summer to end!

My cousin, Draco (who's manor we are staying in for the time being), taught me all about Hogwarts, and I must say that Prof. Snape sounds like a bit of a grouch, but I won't let that stop me! One thing that I am thankful for though, is that I will be sorted into Slytherin (Malfoy genes). After all, we couldn't have him hating me! Then the only chance I would get to talk to him would be in detention!

My cousin introduced me to his friends on the train. Once we were in his compartment, he disappeared for a little while, and then came back looking angry, muttering something about Saint Potter. I wonder if he meant Harry Potter? Well, I guess that there is only one Potter in the wizarding world that could be on this train at the moment, unless the g-g-ghosts of Lilly and James Potter are around here somewhere. I hope they aren't! I am utterly terrified, and I mean _terrified_ , of g-g-ghosts.

After a long train-ride to Hogwarts (What's with the Brits and trains anyway! Haven't they ever heard of cars!?), I was dragged me into a crowded, seemingly self-pulling carriage, and jostled up the path to so called "school". Let me tell you first-hand, it's not just a freakin' school, it's bloody CASTLE! (Unfortunately, I expressed this statement out-loud, just as Prof. McGonnagal came to lead me off to the sorting room with the first years, and I got reprimanded rather harshly for my language.)

Draco told me that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but I think he was joking around just to freak me out. Did I mention that I'm afraid of ghosts? Totally, deathly afraid. It's a phobia, really.

So, now I'm in the chamber off the great hall, when suddenly, four GHOSTS came through the wall! I screamed and ran for my life.

Then McGonnagal came in.

* * *

 _ **(review,**_ **review,** review, _review_ )


	2. G-g-ghosts!

_**Last time:**_ _Draco told me that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but I think he was joking around just to freak me out. Did I mention that I'm afraid of ghosts? Totally, deathly afraid. It's a phobia, really._

 _So, now I'm in the chamber off the great hall, when suddenly, four GHOSTS came through the wall! I screamed and ran for my life._

 _Then McGonnagal came in._

* * *

 **The American Take on Severus Snape**

I bumped right into her. "What in the world are you doing!?" she asked, surprised. "G-G-G-G-GHOSTS!" was my reply.

See, I've had bad experiences with ghosts. Very bad experiences. In America, near where I lived, there was a haunted moor. I was three, bored, and I didn't know it was haunted, as I had just moved there. See where this is going?

So, after a while of wandering around, I decided that no one was paying attention to me. After a while of wondering what I could do to rectify that, I decided that the most logical solution to that problem was to go missing.

As I said, I was three.

My best friend lived across the street, so I knew that my parents would think that I was going over there. Little did they know, I was going around the back of our house and onto the moor.

Long story short, I had a run-in with a very unfriendly ghost, got lost, and immediately after had a run-in with a very unfriendly wooden spoon. It was all very traumatic.

I've always wondered why I didn't come out of it with a phobia of wooden spoons, really.

Anyway, as it stood right now, I was still going with, "Run for your life!". Apparently, McGonnagal wasn't having any of it.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry the chapters are really short, but I prefer quality over quantity, so I dunno know what to tell ya! Lemme know what you think! (review,**_ **review,** review, _review_ )


	3. Family

**Last time:** _...I had a run-in with a very unfriendly ghost, got lost, and immediately after had a run-in with a very unfriendly wooden spoon. It was all very traumatic._

 _I've always wondered why I didn't come out of it with a phobia of wooden spoons, actually._

 _Anyway, as it stood right now, I was still going with, "Run for your life!". Apparently, McGonnagal wasn't having any of it._

* * *

 **The American Take on Severus Snape**

As I said before, Professor McGonagall was surprised, and I was freaking out.

The ghosts had stopped their mindless chatter, and were staring at me, like I was the weird one! I mean, they're _transparent_ , for Myrddins sake!

Anyway, Professor McGonagall shooed the ghosts away, and I calmed down. By now everyone was staring at me, but thankfully, it was time to be sorted, and since I was a transfer student, I got to go first!

Now, time for a little family history!

My maman grew up in the Uk and went to Hogwarts, and she was in Ravenclaw. That's perfectly acceptable and all, but I think she's just always felt kinda less than because of it. See, the only reason Ravenclaw exists is because we need a place to put the people who aren't total geniuses, but aren't duffers or foolhardy idiots. Basically, it's a house for average people. Now, the reason I grew up in good 'ol USA, is because she just had to ruin her perfectly average status, and go and marry a _Hufflepuff_!

Now, nothing against my papa and all, in fact, sometimes I think that the only reason he's in Hufflepuff is that he's to darn soft hearted for his own good (a rare exception), but he totally ruined her status with my grandparents. Long story short, while grandmère was away at a social function in France, grandpère had a huge argument with maman, and she eloped to America with papa (although if he wasn't a pureblood, it would've been much worse).

(In case you're wondering, the reason I have an American accent but use French terms for my maman, papa, grandmère, and grandpère is because my papa is from France, and my maman adopted an American accent when we got here.)

Grandmère just recently reached out to maman, and they agreed to disagree about papa for my sake. Two weeks later we shrunk all of our worldly possessions, and left the states for England.

Now, see, you understand the pressure that is on me to get into Slytherin.

Back to the sorting!

* * *

 _ **Hey all! Sorry for the lack of update, it's summer break, and I'm lazy. Anyway, here's a bit of a backstory for her. I know, I'm evil, but cliffies are what keeps you coming! I promise you'll see a little more of her next chapter, I just had to get the other stuff out of the way. Love ya!**_ _ **(review,**_ **review,** review, _review_ )


	4. Sorting

**Last Time:** _Two weeks later we shrunk all of our worldly possessions, and left the states for England._

 _Now, see, you understand the pressure that is on me to get into Slytherin._

 _Back to the sorting!_

* * *

 **The American Take on Severus Snape**

I walk out when I hear Prof. McGonagall call my name(That just sounded like a line from a No-Maj rap song, didn't it?), and I am hoping and praying to Myrddin that I get sorted into my rightful house (Slytherin, for clarification). I sit down, put that infernally dirty hat on my head, and think Slytherin over and over again.

"Now Now child, no need for that, I can see inside your head, you're already a Slytherin!", I suddenly heard. Unfortunately for me, I am unable to have more of a chance to talk with this valuable source of knowledge, as it said the last word of its sentence aloud, and I am already being ushered toward the table with a green and silver checkered tablecloth.

After a while, everyone has been sorted. Headmaster Bumbledore, (or at least that's what Draco keeps calling him. I think that his real name is Dumbledore, but i'm just gonna call him Bumbles. Its more fun!)gets up, and introduces a frog-like lady as the new DADA teach, and then we get to eat. Draco is shooting reproachful looks at the Gryffindor table, and when I realize that Harry Potter is shooting looks back. He's actually kinda cute!

Whatever, i'm too in-love with this roast beef, and staring at Prof. Snape (who certainly looks _grumpy_ , alright) who isn't paying attention 'cuz he's glaring at Potter. Gee whiz!

Aaaaanywaaaay, the prefects (Draco!) are leading us back to the dungeons, and my legs feel like lead from all that food! Ill have to write maman and papa tomorrow, after my first potions class!

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, here's another chapter! I've made some minor edits to the other chapters, so if you wanna re-read, go right ahead! Also, before 'ya go, i've written another story, called A Granger's Man and a Potter's Woman, so go check that out if ur interested! Byeas! **__**(review,**_ **review,** review, _review_ )


End file.
